


Don't Leave Me Alone

by Avistella



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You die in the arms of the one you love… or so you wish.





	Don't Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short and seems rushed. I found this in my files; it had been a long while since I last worked on it, and figured I might as well post it rather than scrap it entirely since I already got the main gist written down. ;;

You never once thought that you’d ever feel _this_ regretful over your decisions. You should have known better, but you were lonely. You missed _him_ , so when you were roused from your sleep, your half-lidded gaze meeting all too familiar amber ones, you just accepted him. When you recognized the Shield’s face peering over your own, you immediately sat up from your sleeping bag.

“Gla—” Your exclamation was interrupted by the man placing a finger over your lips as he made a quiet shushing noise, his gaze sweeping over the other sleeping figures beside you.

You nodded your head, understanding his message in keeping quiet. The finger left your lips, and you longed for that warmth once more as the Shield offered you a smile. It seemed that whatever personal business the man had when he left the group was completed, and you were grateful that he had returned to you. Your heart fluttered with relief at seeing his face again, eager to tell him the feelings that you possessed when he had left.

A broad hand gently grasped your wrist, tugging at you to get up. Your mind was still all over the place, so you followed along without much struggle, allowing the Shield to guide you. After all, you trusted him. Both of your footsteps were light on the earth as he brought you further and further away from camp— _from the others, you should have realized_ —but all you could think of at that moment was being able to spend some time alone with the man that you loved.

Once a fair distance away from the group, the Shield stopped in his tracks and turned to face you. You flinched from the fierce intensity in his eyes that stared into yours, and that’s when you realized that the reason why your heart was beating so much was from something else. It was _fear_. But why? Gladio had always made you feel safe, so why were you afraid of this man standing before you?

A sickening sound reached your ears, pulling your attention away from the _stranger_ and towards the source. All colour left your face when you saw an Iron Giant materializing so close to you.

It all happened too quickly. You were caught off guard, and in that moment, your mind refused to work. All you could think about was how stupid you were to have gotten into this situation. And just before death took hold of you, all you could think about was how scared you felt that you would die here all alone.

_…All alone._

_Would Gladio be lonely when he returned?_

* * *

The next morning, there was only confusion within the group when they realized that you were missing. Thinking that you might have wandered off somewhere and got lost or hurt or something, they went in search of you. Thankfully, they didn’t have to walk too far to find you, but when they did… They never expected to have found your corpse.

_“Noct, that’s enough! They’re already—”_

_“What the **hell** do you expect me to do?! What the hell are we _supposed_ to do?”_

_“…We should prepare a proper burial.”_

_“…”_

_“……What should we tell Gladio? **How** should we tell him?”_

_“He will be devastated, no doubt, but we should not prolong it and tell him as soon as the opportunity arises.”_

_“……”_

_“ **Fucking dammit!** ”_


End file.
